


A Touch of Encouragement

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Background Case, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson are called by City North Police Station to help with a case and Phryne meets two of Jack's friends.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	A Touch of Encouragement

“Hello, Jack!” Miss Fisher greeted while entering his office at City South Police Station. The Detective Inspector was putting on his trench coat and seemed to be on his way out. “Are you going somewhere? I thought you wanted to review the statements…”

“I did but City North has just invited us to a crime scene.” He finished getting ready by adjusting the brown fedora on his head and passed by her, on his way out. When he realised she was not following him, he paused in the hallway and looked back. “Are you coming or not?”

“Of course!” She went after him through the station and they quickly exited, reaching Jack’s motorcar that was parked in front of the station. “When you say us…”

“Yes, City North requested my assistance as well as yours.” He interrupted her. “I’m not breaking any protocol by taking you with me to a crime scene to which I was invited, under other jurisdiction, if that’s what you are thinking.”

They got inside the vehicle, he started the engine and drove through the busy streets of Melbourne.

“City North asking for me isn’t making much sense… I thought that other than you, the other Inspectors found me a nuisance.”

“They do.” He teased, which earned him a glare. “When we get there, you’ll understand. Now, about the crime scene, a woman was found this morning and the crime has the same pattern as our current case.”

“That’s why they called us?”

“Yes. She was a thirty year-old woman, torn clothes but no signs of rape and with scratches on her back.”

“Do you think it could be a serial killer? Or a copycat?”

“I don’t know. That’s what we need to find out.”

They reached their destination, a small cottage in a seemingly quiet neighbourhood. There was a constable in front of the house to whom Jack spoke, introducing them and access to the scene was granted. They entered the kitchen with it’s dark green cabinets and light wood table in the centre. It looked perfectly normal if not for the body laying on the ground in the corner of the room. Jack crouched next to the victim, analysing the injuries while Phryne searched the room, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. 

A man in a suit, with a style similar to Jack’s, appeared at the door threshold. Jack got up from his position, meeting him at the other end of the room and they hugged, patting each other on the back. Inspector Robinson then turned to his partner and proceeded to make the introductions.

“Miss Fisher, this is Detective Inspector Joseph Brown. Joe, the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.”

She advanced, to greet Jack’s friend, who took her hand and kissed it, looking delighted to make her acquaintance.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Fisher. I’ve heard some interesting tales about you.”

“I think I’ve heard some interesting tales about you, too. That is, if I’m not mistaken and you are the Joe that escaped the germans by pretending to be one of them, along with Jack.”

“I am, Miss Fisher.” He confirmed proudly.

“That story is my favourite, from those he told me about.”

“Has he told you about when we sneaked out of the police academy? That one is very amusing.”

“He did not!  _ Jack _ …”

“Can we please do our job?” Jack intervened before his mate could ruin his reputation (although at Phryne’s eyes he could only become more interesting), trying to restore the order since they still were at a crime scene.

“Yes, of course.” Detective Inspector Brown turned serious. “Are there any differences to the body you found?”

“This woman has bruises on her neck that suggest strangulation, while our victim didn’t.” Jack supplied.

“In fact, our victim died by poisoning.” Phryne continued.

“We’ll need the autopsy to confirm…” The other man concluded. “We also found some fingerprints. Do you have any from the previous scene that we can compare with?”

“No.” Jack and Phryne answered simultaneously and Joe tried not to smile at this.

“The scene was absolutely spotless.” City South’s Inspector said.

“Well, our job here is done. We’ll have to wait for the results.” DI Brown checked his pocket watch. “Care to join me for lunch?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Phryne exclaimed and looked at Jack as if confirming if it was alright for her to intrude between the two good friends and he smiled, reassuring her.

“Great! Helen is dying to meet you.” 

**

Joe opened the front door of his house, gesturing for the guests to enter before him. In the main hall, Jack reached for Phryne’s jacket and cloche hat, hanging them on the coat rack and then proceeded to do the same with his own garments. He was clearly very familiar with that house and its occupants.

“Honey, I’m home!” Inspector Brown shouted. “I’ve brought guests, I hope you’ve made enough food.”

“Did Jack bring Miss Fisher?” A woman’s voice echoed from down the hall, probably from the kitchen.

“He did!”

There was the sound of kitchenware and then a woman with blonde wavy hair appeared. She was wearing an apron and cleaning her hands on a kitchen towel while she made her way to the front of the house. She took the apron and pushed it along with the towel into her husband’s hands. She smiled brightly as she approached the Lady Detective.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Miss Fisher!” She embraced her in a warm hug. Despite the surprise at the gesture, Phryne hugged her back. They parted and the blonde woman added. “I’m Helen, by the way.”

“Please, call me Phryne.” She turned to the other Detective Inspector. “Both of you.”

“Lunch is ready, you can all go to the dining room and I’ll bring it in.” The lady of the house instructed.

They did as they were told and soon Helen Brown joined them with a tureen full of roasted lamb and vegetables. It smelled delicious. She took the place next to her husband, opposite Phryne and Jack. They all dug into the food, until Jack initiated conversation again.

“How are the kids?”

“They’re fine. Spending the day at my parent’s house.” Helen answered before turning her attention to Phryne. “We have two boys, Michael, who’s seven and George, who’s four.”

“A house full of boys!” Phryne smiled.

“And about that boy over there?” She said casting a suggestive glance to Jack Robinson. “Is it true you met him at a crime scene?”

“Why would I have lied?” The man in question intervened.

“Shush, Jack! I’m talking with Phryne.” Helen shut him up and Phryne suppressed a laugh.

“Yes, it is true! In the bathroom of the deceased.”

“How romantic.” Joe commented while Jack glared at him.

“Did you meet Jack through your husband?” Phryne tried to bring the conversation back to safer waters.

“Yes. Marrying Joe implied getting a Jack.” She sighed ironically.

“I’m not that bad.” Jack rolled his eyes. “You are two merciless teases… Having you together maybe isn’t such a great idea.”

“If you are comparing me to Miss Fisher, I’ll only take that as a compliment.” Helen raised her glass.

“Likewise!” Phryne clinked her glass with hers. “You can’t handle two women who bully you, Jack? How are you going to deal with criminals from now on?”

“Most criminals aren’t two headstrong, determined women who have jobs and are capable of starting a revolution.”

“You work?” Phryne asked with growing admiration.

“I’m a primary school teacher. I love my job and I can conciliate with a husband and kids.”

“That’s very modern. I wish more women thought like you.”

“And more men.” Joe added. “It’s the only way society will progress.”

Phryne looked at Jack and he gazed back at her proudly. She was glad that he had introduced her to his friends and he knew it.

The conversation flowed, with tales of Jack and Phryne’s cases, adventures of the three old friends and even politics and their personal views of the world. The lunch hour passed fastly, which was a shame for everyone. Phryne helped Helen take the plates and cutlery back to the kitchen, while Joe took a cigar in the front porch of the house, joined by Jack.

**

In the kitchen, Mrs Brown washed the dishes while Miss Fisher dried them with a kitchen towel.

“You know, Helen, I’m the president of the adventuresses club.” Phryne said. “It’s a club exclusive for women where we do everything small minded men wouldn’t like us to do, such as discussing politics and car racing. I think you would like it.”

“That sounds interesting… And a lot of fun!”

“We have a meeting next friday, if you want to join us.”

“I would love to.”

They finished with the tidying up and Helen addressed Phryne more seriously.

“Phryne… I don’t wish to intrude but…”

“You can say anything, I’m all ears.”

“It’s clear that something is going on between you and Jack… I know he cares very much about you. Please, be careful with his heart.”

She could deny the other woman’s first affirmation but that would be pointless. Helen was seeing right through them. Maybe even better than Jack and Phryne themselves, since they continued dancing around each other without admitting their true feelings. She felt slightly uneasy at being called out like that but she remembered how kind Helen had been to her so far and she surely only had Jack’s best interests at heart.

“I promise I will try my best.”

“I hope you’ll come here with Jack often, from now on.” She smiled.

“I hope so too.”

**

Joe lit the cigarette and the two friends observed the movement in the street ahead. Joe Brown laughed softly and Jack furrowed his brow at that. He sensed some sardonic comment was about to be made.

“When you started telling me about Miss Fisher, I thought you were going insane, that the woman you described was too perfect for you to be true.” He paused, making a cloud of smoke. “But here she is and I’m sure she feels the same way about you.”

“Now you’re the one going insane.” Jack spat back while adjusting his tie that suddenly had become too tight.

“It’s in the way you two share looks and say things to each other. You might be trying to fool yourself but you don’t fool me, Jack.”

Before Jack could vainly protest against his friend’s observations, the woman in question appeared, ready to go. The four said their goodbyes and Phryne and Jack got into his motorcar.

**

The silence between them was starting to get uncomfortable. The scenery around them constantly changed; different streats, vehicles, buildings, people… But the tension inside the car remained the same.

Phryne attempted to break the ice.

“I invited Helen to the adventuresses club.”

Jack did not answer, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

“Did you hear me? Jack?”

“W-what? I’m sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”

“Are you alright?”

“Just thinking about something Joe said to me.” He confessed. “What were you saying?”

“That I invited Helen to the adventuresses club.”

He half smiled.

“Of course you did.”

Jack took an unexpected turn and parked abruptly in a small, quiet street.

“What’s the matter?” She asked confused.

“Phryne, I… Us…” He passed a hand through his hair, as he did whenever he was nervous. He felt the need to pour his heart out, the feelings burning in his chest. “Joe noticed that there is something between us. I thought that maybe, if even other people are noticing… Perhaps it’s time we discuss it.”

She fidgeted with her skirt, this was an important subject.

“Helen noticed too.” She said softly. “If I’m honest, I’m not sure what it is. I know I very much enjoy your company, not only in solving crimes… You have become my best friend and I don’t want to lose your friendship in spite of our mutual attraction.”

“I just want to make sure we are on the same page. Phryne, I’m not asking for any declaration. I just need to know if there is the possibility of our relationship evolving to something more serious.” At this point, unshed tears shone in his eyes. The emotions were overwhelming.

Her eyes mirrored his own. She took his hand and squeezed it.

“Sometimes it’s scary, Jack. You know my history…” He squeezed back, giving her strength. “But I am open to the possibility.”

They smiled and gazed at each other understandingly. A tear threatened to roll down her face but she quickly caught it, at the corner of her eye. Jack cleared his throat, removed his hand from hers and took a deep breath, before starting the engine again.

**

_ A week later _

“I’m starting to think you have a sixth sense.” Jack Robinson said as he signed documents at his desk.

“I’m a woman, Jack. Of course I have a sixth sense.” Miss Fisher closed the door of his office behind her. “But what makes you say that?”

He made room for her on his desk, putting the scattered files into a neat pile and she took her preferred spot, perched on it.

“Because I just spoke with Joe on the telephone and I need to tell you about that.”

“I really do have impecable timing.” She assessed proudly.

“Joe has invited us for dinner.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“He says it’s the least he can do, after solving his case and ours.”

“He solved our case?”

“The suspect that matched the killer for both crime scenes but we couldn’t link to ours… He found the link.” He provided.

“I’m impressed.” She contemplated the information for a few seconds and then got up from his desk. “I need to go home and change. Will you pick me up at Wardlow?”

“Of course but I don’t understand the need for a change of clothes…” He observed her blue flowy pants and white silk blouse.

“Well, Jack, I’m going to have dinner with friends and the man who’s courting me. I need to look my best and I won’t be able to with the clothes I spent the day running errands with.” She flirted.

“You always look your best, Miss Fisher.” He flattered her and raised an eyebrow. It was the first time she used the expression to describe their relationship. “The man who’s courting you?” 

She approached him, supporting herself on the arm of his chair and whispered in his ear.

“Yes, a handsome Detective Inspector.” She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.

“Really? Has he been meeting your expectations with his gallantry?” He asked smugly, crossing his arms.

“Exceedingly.”

He grinned as she went away, pausing at the door to wink at him before leaving City South.


End file.
